


Cosplay Mommas

by RHoldhous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cosplayers, F/M, OC, Pregnant Sex, Reality Bending, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHoldhous/pseuds/RHoldhous
Summary: Ren's never gotten a break; until a higher entity grants him his deepest, most earnest wish during one unforgettable cosplay convention. Now every hot gal's a momma, and every momma's hot for him.





	Cosplay Mommas

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

* * *

The woman was pretty, in a way he'd seen only a few other cosplayers accomplish, even with all their dyes, makeup, and cosmetic gear. Her outfit couldn't quite hide her olive-skinned complexion; and yet there was something to her coquettish manner that drew an alluring veil over her personality. Or maybe it was just something in the perfume she was wearing; which made her stand out among all the sweaty convention-goers surrounding them.

The woman's costume was a "waifu" from a game Mila was into. He only had a faint idea who it was-just a picture and all. But judging from his memory of the character in question, the woman was a pretty good fit.

"...Is this your first time to a con?" the woman was asking.

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Not really. I've been to several before. Why do you ask that?"

The woman smiled, that mysterious smile all women made, which Ren could never in his life decipher. She giggled. "Well, first of all, you're not the only person wearing the 'Joker' outfit," she said, looking up at his curled, brunette hair. "I mean, look around you, there's like a whole bunch who had the same idea. You doing something with your friends, got the whole 'gang'?"

"Uhhh... no. We weren't gonna do an ensemble." Truth be told, his purpose for choosing this particular cosplay was something completely different. But she was right in that there were plenty who'd seen how good the Persona 5 cast looked, and were garbing themselves appropriately. "But I am with my friends."

"Oh really?" she beamed. "That's too bad, then." The conversation drifted off, one which Ren recognized would be an excellent chance to continue with a well-placed sentence. "Hey, wanna pair up groups? My friend's got a pretty goofy anime outfit," or "I notice you're not with your friends, blah-di-blah, would you care to join us-" or even "Your outfit looks real nice, how'd you set it up bla bla blah-"

 _C'mon fucker, say it!_  A voice in his head screamed. _Say it! Anything! Just say the fucking words!_

But as always he tuned that out. And so, he only smiled, as the woman, who seemed to sense something of his intentions, smiled apologetically, while citing she had "friends" to meet, coupled with honeyed words of "Let's meet again later", as if she were making a promise. Ren watched her go with an awkward smile on his face, trying not to betray the disappointment he felt.

 _Ah, man, why do you always lose your tongue at a time like this,_  the voice said.  _That chick was hot. She had nice boobs, not too distracting, so there's no reason to be scared to be accused of anything remotely bad. She sounded nice, too, for all that it might have all been an act or something_.

But no, he'll probably never know. Ren would return to his comfy apartment up in New York, and the girl would just be another unfortunate memory in his mind.

"Jeeez, man that was fucking tragic!" came a voice from behind.

"You couldn't say it!" said another voice, lighter and higher. "Not even something to let the conversation flow!"

Ren turned and saw his two companions there, their faces looking like they were trying to hide their laughter. The first friend was Pete or "Petey" to their small group, a chubby, rowdy fellow with a smile always ready to crack a quip or joke, no matter how insensitive or impolite it may seem in the situation. People regarded him a lecherous buffoon behind his back, but Ren stood by his friend. Pete had the sort of raunchy wit that Ren secretly wished he could obtain for himself; because even when Pete got slammed with too many rejections, he at least had the guts to go up to a woman without spewing spaghetti all over the floor.

His second friend was Mila, his short, tomboyish friend. Once a Ukrainian student who knew little English, she had become one of Ren's oldest friends, all the way through middle school, high school, and then on to this very day. She was very much the definition of "one of the boys", a kookie weirdo one expected to suddenly come out as a lesbian later in life-though Mila never swung that way. She also never did hook up with Ren or any of the old crowd: eventually she did just sort of blend in as one of the boys, even as her simple, subdued beauty, hiding a quick wit, only ripened through the years. Of the current trio she was the only one obsessed with cosplay, roping in Petey and himself through many such conventions and parties.

Currently, Petey was wearing the "Champa" costume from the new Dragon Ball anime. Just like Ren, he couldn't be arsed to get it totally right, but the Dragon Ball group Mila belonged to had been thrilled that someone had actually taken the role. And so Petey and Mila (who'd come with her first costume, "Android 18") had gone to have a pictorial with the group and left Ren to hold the place at the lines.

"We actually came back just a few minutes ago," Petey said with a wide grin. "But we saw you were deep in conversation with a wonderful lady, Ren. So we hung back and waited-with bated breath-to see if the great and vaunted Ren could finally slay the demon, and claim his princess."

He glowered.

"Oh, cheer up, Ren," Mila said, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "I'm sure you can nail it one of these days."

"Yeah, keep it up," Ren said, turning away. His eyes searched for the woman, but she'd already disappeared into the mass of costumed people. "Like, you guys are like so hi-fucking-larious."

"Still, that chick was alright, I mean she was really rocking that costume, that's from that... mobile game right? One of those Final Fantasy things?" Petey said.

"What? That's Camilla, from Fire Emblem dude," Mila said.

"Oh. Well, I ain't into Nintendo anymore, so I dunno."

"Hey, I don't play the frigging game myself, but even I know just from looking up character profiles-"

Still in a foul mood, Ren tuned their bickering out and focused on his own gloomy thoughts. While the truth his friends spewed stung, it was still the truth. He'd never really had the guts to follow through with a woman, beyond asking them out to an awkward date that never had a repeat. It wasn't like he was a spring virgin or anything (having lost it in that disastrous freshman frat party years ago, which was followed by the STD scare) but his aspirations to having a steady GF never amounted to anything at all.

He could see that the woman had had a point, though. Like, one in ten of the cosplayers he could see around here were sporting a variation of the "Joker" character, so it seemed to be a popular choice. It was like the con they attended awhile ago, where it seemed everyone and their mother was trying to fit into the "2-B" play.

"C'mon cuz, don't get distracted," came Petey's whisper, near his ear. "I've only got the one pair of eyes to work with, and one phone. Let's get busy, man."

Ren sighed, but pulled out the phone from his "tuxedo" anyway. Part of, well, nearly most of the reason he and Petey put up with carrying Mila's luggage around-aside from their own passing interest in the hobby-was to get in on a chance for ogling some pretty fine women with cosplays that really worked for them, and fit them to a T. If they were lucky, they may even be able to pose with these girls, using Mila as an intermediary. In this way, they were able to hoard hundreds of pics for "private use", that both guys could share.

And if they somehow got lucky with scoring a girl? Well, that would be double awesome.

The initial problem was finding such rarities in a literal sea of cosplayers. Nine times out of ten, Ren and Petey would only be able to see those who got by on raw passion. Their cosplays were impressive, and something to be congratulated, on a technical level, but they weren't looking for those. Hot, beautiful faces, breath-taking tits, hints of a zesty bod or a firm ass, or statuesque legs through the cosplay: taken separately they were good enough, but if a chick got more than one combined then that was even better.

The woman earlier had the tits, and the face; bit on the short side, which wasn't ideal, but that would've been good enough for Ren.

He could already spot a few whose features jumped out of the crowd at him. There was that online-famous cosplayer, a buxom blonde who fit in well inside her "Yang Xiao-Long" costume. Of course, she was flanked by two burly escorts who looked like they could break him in half. There was that other famous cosplayer, who came in dressed as "Velvet Crowe" and already had a bunch of other cosplayers surrounding her and flashing their cameras while she preened majestically.

Amusingly enough, another cool find came from the first acquaintance whom Mila introduced them to. Her cosplay was of "Kuroka", or else a generic Japanese cat-person, with a loose-fitting kimono that exposed her bare, sexy shoulders and her smooth, shapely legs. She spoke in a peculiar Southern accent, which Ren wasn't sure was just her being in character or something else.

"Heya boys," she said in a sing-song voice. "I couldn't wait to personally meet Mila' personal bell-boys-Ahahaha, don't take it too personal, you two, I was just kidding you."

"Holy crap," Petey said, eyes goggling. "You look... really hot in that."

The woman giggled. "I'm glad you like it."

"You can stop staring now, Petey," Mila said.

"Can't... I'm... Are you free later?"

"Pete!"

The woman laughed again. "So you're the one who's Pete. And this one must be Ren. The mysterious, brooding Ren."

He grimaced. "Nice to meet you." He saw no proffered hand, and so did not offer his.

"Huh. Is he staying in character or something? Because that voice certainly feels like it fits his costume."

"Just the boys being boys," Mila said hastily. "Anyway, did you really come here all by yourself?"

"Course not," the woman replied smoothly. "My boyfriend's upstairs in the hotel, drowning himself in all those peanuts he bought on the road."

"Still not liking cosplay, huh?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid..."

Ren excused himself from the ensuing conversation and returned to wandering the halls filled with various moods and colors. Still, only a few stood out as before. There was a gorgeous femme wearing a very intricately designed "Albedo" cosplay, which were impressing many of the passersby, who likened it to a wedding gown. A rowdy little impromptu LARP was being done by a group of costumed "My Hero Academia" people, which was a little too much but at least they ended it quickly. He met a pair of busty MILFs, who claimed they were twins, wearing skimpy wear that anyone sane would have considered hooker wear. (he was later told by Mila that was actually cosplay from a famous mobage) They were promoting some sort of charity while giving poses for the flashing cameras. Then he swung by a group of "Lara Croft" cosplayers, and found not a single one who could even remotely pass for the original character, which was a shame.

He was about to continue on another circuit when Petey returned to his side, tapping his shoulder excitedly. "You gotta come with, they've got a little raffle going on."

"Raffle?" he asked aloud. He frowned, as he didn't want to spend more money than was needed. "I'll pass."

"It's free, man."

"Oh, okay."

The raffle vendor wore a costume that was familiar to those who cosplayed the same way as Ren: it was the long, hook-nosed "Igor". He had to admit, the guy was either born to the part, or he had some really good crafters for his kit. He laced his white-gloved fingers over the small raffle cage. "Come test your providence, come, come, all are welcome. Yes... Just sign your name on these tickets, they're completely free, I can assure you, yes, one for each person... Keep them coming... Just write your names down, and remember, please bear in mind the responsibilities incurred by the outcome... Yes... Yes..."

Ren took a ticket, hurriedly scribbled his name in and placed it inside the cage. "What the heck do we win?" he asked Petey. It seemed the little Igor had heard him, as he exclaimed:

"Ah! Another repeat customer! Yes... Very good that you have managed to submit your claim... As for what you'll win, why..." The Igor made a snorting sound. "Well, that'll be the surprise for later."

"And how will we know if we've won?" Ren asked, still staring bemusedly at the bare, empty table, which was the only thing the person had brought. If this was some sort of scam, he wasn't seeing it.

"You will learn, in due time, due time... Yes... the winner will surely be able to tell that they've won, I can assure it."

Unwilling to spend more time than was necessary with the odd little kook, Ren shrugged at Pete and departed. "The hell was that all about?"

"I have no idea. But it sounded fun. And it's also free."

"Didn't even need our addresses."

"Maybe they'll announce it tomorrow. Who knows?"

It was indeed all strange, but Ren did not dwell long on it. He and Petey returned to their canvassing. Eventually, they found, to their distress, that the haul during this convention was noticeably lower than any before. Dispirited, Ren went back up to their hotel room.

Inside, he popped a can of beer from their stockpile, and took his spot by the floor. They'd chosen a cheap, simple room: one single-bedroom with a small living room. Mila would of course take the bed, Pete would hog the sofa, and Ren would sleep on the floor. He did not mind: a consequence of a lifetime of trail hiking and outdoors camping made him tolerant of nearly all sleeping conditions. It also'd given him a strong, capable physique that should have been a hit with the ladyfolk, but so far it had not helped.

Ren's dream was a little strange that night. He was still holding the beer can, but he was standing on what seemed to be the edge of a cliff. Around the cliff was an overwhelming patch of darkness.

CONGRATULATIONS, someone said, shaking the ground with its voice. Ren blinked and looked around, but found no one. YOU HAVE WON THE RAFFLE. YOU MAY COLLECT YOUR PRIZE NOW. REJOICE, LITTLE MORTAL.

"Hello? What the heck do you mean by that?"

YOUR DEEPEST, MOST EARNEST DESIRES HAVE BEEN GIVEN FORM, the voice continued. REALITY SHALL BE SHAPED AS YOUR INNER DESIRES WILL IT.

Ren sipped on the can. "Alright. That sounds really nice. Can I go now?"

WAIT. YOU DO NOT WISH TO HEAR MORE DETAILS? There was a hush, and then a figure appeared, floating in the middle of the dark sky. It wore a crimson, hooded cloak.

"No, not really. Since this is some sort of dream, I guess," Ren said. "Want a beer?"

DO I WANT A- DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND YOUR CURRENT SITUATION, MORTAL? I HAVE GIVEN YOU A POWER EQUAL TO A GOD!

"Mhm. Yep. Real fascinating."

YOU ARE NOT IMPRESSED.

"... Why should I be?"

... I NEED A DRINK.

They both sat down on the top of the cliff, quietly sipping their beers. It was a bizarre situation, but as far as his dreams went, well it wasn't the craziest by far.

THIS POWER OF YOURS, the hooded entity said, after a while. YOU MAY ONLY USE IT DURING SIMILAR GATHERINGS. THESE "CONVENTIONS" YOU MORTALS LIKE SO MUCH.

"Aw, man."

WHATEVER FORMS YOUR DESIRES TAKE WILL STILL PERSIST OUTSIDE OF THE CONVENTION, the hooded entity continued. LET'S SEE NOW... HRM... The hooded figure took out a piece of paper. SAYS HERE YOUR DESIRE HAS TURNED ALL THE HIGH-CLASS WOMEN GATHERED HERE WHO HAVE HAD, OR WILL BE HAVING, OR IS DREAMING OF HAVING, A CHILD OR CHILDREN, HEAVILY PREGNANT. AND THEY SHALL ALL BOW TO YOU.

"Wait, what?"

AHA. NOW HE'S INTERESTED. THEN BE OFF WITH YOU, MORTAL, AND RELISH IN THE PRIZE YOU HAVE WON! BE SURE TO ENJOY YOUR PRIZE... HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

A bright flash of light was followed by the burning rays of the sun that shone in through the curtain flaps. Ren blinked and rose, muttering, "Weird dream," to himself. In his hand he still held the empty can of beer. Something hit him on the knee. He looked up and saw Petey's face poking out through the bathroom door.

"Hey dumbass," he said. "I've been trying to wake you up for the past five minutes man! Get the damned door! It's been ringing non-stop!"

Ren sighed. "And you couldn't have gotten to it yourself?"

"I was doing number two, man. Can't interrupt a steady stream of consciousness."

"Whatever. Where's Mila, then?"

"She has the panels remember? She went out early."

"Right. The panels." Mila was just so damned devoted to her hobby that sometimes there was little room for everything else. So thinking, Ren came up to the door and gave the small peephole a brief peek.

For a moment he just stood there; unable to believe what he was seeing. The Camilla cosplayer from yesterday stood there outside. He blinked to himself, before he opened the door cautiously.

"Oh my gosh, it's good to see you again!" the woman practically shouted. Ren's eyebrows shot up at this, then his breath hitched when he saw that her body had changed-completely. Her boobs, once pert and nondescript, had grown larger, looking full to burst with raw essence. Through the thin layer of clothing over it he could spy her erect nipples. The small hint of skin above her bellybottom from before now showcased how the slim belly had ballooned into a soft, round shape, barely concealing the truth staring him right in the face.

Even stranger was the fact that this obviously pregnant woman was still wearing cosplay. No, that wasn't the strangest part, Ren's mind told the rest of him: it was the fact that this was the woman from yesterday who had spoken to him, and she had not been obviously pregnant; and now she looked like she was close to giving birth.

Before he could even muster a single word, the woman had shoved her way through the door and threw her arms around him. Her lips mashed against his in a flash of a second.

He was taken aback, but since it didn't feel entirely unpleasant, he rolled into the kiss, and this gave him the confidence to poke and fondle her body. He zeroed in first on her firm, engorged breasts, filled perhaps, with gallons of milk.

"Let's dance, little warrior," the woman whispered sultrily, her hair ornaments getting messed up as he ran his fingers through them. She pushed him to the bed, and fingered at the catch of his belt. Before he could say a word she'd fished out his cock from his briefs, then pulled down the rest of his pants altogether, leaving him only in his shirt.

The woman's warm hands now closed over his shaft. She held out her breast to him. "C'mon, give us a little lube."

His mouth instantly closed on the proffered nipple, tearing through the skimpy cosplay material. The erect nipple entered his mouth, which he instantly suckled on instinctively. After a moment of loud sucking and smacking, a fresh spray of milk shot through his mouth, making him moan in arousal.

"There we go. You like that, don't you?" the Camilla cosplayer said, pulling her tit away before squeezing a dollop of milk down on his dick. She spat on it as well, before rubbing the combined fluids all over his hardening erection. Ren grunted from pleasure. "Yeah... there we go, oh, that feels real good doesn't it? Doesn't it?" the woman asked, her kissable lips opened into a teasing smile. He nodded feebly, his attention now focused on the sheer pleasure of the handjob.

He had, of course, been backed up for at least several days, and had hoped to fap it out last night, before he'd fallen asleep. That was why his semen came spurting out within only a few minutes of the woman's intense fapping, his cum now squirting onto the woman's pregnant belly, painting the surface with white cream.

"Ngh... Fuck... Oh fuck..."

"Hey!" the woman exclaimed. "Is it over already?" She seemed to be scolding his cock. "That's not how a true warrior should work! Now come on! Bullying you onesidedly isn't that satisfying!"

As the second round of wet fapping commenced, Ren leaned forward, ripping away the last remnant of cosplay covering the woman's thick, undulating breasts, which hung like very ripe fruit. He massaged and kneaded those fine, fleshy lumps, then used his mouth to catch the springs of milk that came pouring out her nips to which she moaned appreciatively.

It was minutes later, after he'd came a second time, and the woman's cosplay was practically bathed in his thick spunk and her voluminous breastmilk, that he recalled that Petey was still in the fucking room. He hesitated, his body looming over the Camilla cosplayer, as he was about to rip aside her panties to uncover her sopping crevice. The bathroom door opened, and out stepped Petey.

Ren froze, wondering what in all the fuck he could do to explain this. The man was a lech, true, but he never really knew hw the man acted when something authentic showed up.

Nothing happened. Petey glanced over at the bed, where the couple were about to continue their little impromptu congress, before shrugging and heading over to the dressing cabinet.

"Yo, Ren. I'mma go catch some of the panels downstairs. Can I borrow your eye-mask?"

"Yeah. Sure," Ren said quickly, his dick literally throbbing and straining at the leash, ready to be unloaded on the very eager and very ready lady lying down before him, and not caring at all what the fuck Petey wanted with the eye-mask.

"Cool. You coming down soon?"

Ren didn't answer for a while, on account of his tongue now buried deep inside the cosplayer's mouth. After a long moment, Ren drew back, gasping for air, and literally yelled, "Just get the fuck out already!"

"Okay, okay. Jeez. Sometimes you can be an even worse bitch than Mila."

Petey finally left-either not really understanding what had been going on in the bed, or he didn't care: Ren certainly didn't, not at this moment, as he eagerly tore the woman's panties, spread her legs far apart, then plunged into her pussy without preamble. She was hot, she was wet, she was very ready. Careful not to push his whole weight on her, Ren lost no time in pushing in and out of her sopping entrance with frenzied speed.

A woman, a woman, an actual fucking woman, Ren thought, his mind buzzing with excitement. The wet, slapping sounds of their flesh hitting each other turned into a sensual rhythm that rocked his core. He could not contain the grunts and bellows coming from his throat, as the woman's slimy insides prodded and milked his length with an expert cunning, all while the woman hooted and howled like a bitch gone a long time without sex. The single bed creaked and heaved under their collective weights, as Ren plunged and plowed deeper and faster into the woman without much thought.

"Yeah... yeah... oh fuck yeah... give it to me... give it to me... haah... Haaah!"

Ren's eyes bulged, as a wave of undulating pleasure burst out, wrapping around his dick like it was an invisible hand giving it a tight squeeze. The woman's eyes rolled up to the top of its head as Ren dropped over the edge, losing himself in her hot, moist hole, the pleasure too much to endure as his cockhead exploded for the third time, sending jets of thick, creamy fluid straight into her baby's birth chamber.

After a while, he realized he'd actually fainted. He heard the woman bustling around next to him. "I gotta go get breakfast for a bit," said the woman, as she tried to fix up her cosplay-with little success. "I guess I'll see you around my perfect little warrior."

As the door closed behind her, Ren could only lie there on the bed, which had been thoroughly soiled by their lust-fuelled sex, and bask on the warm, melting afterglow of a very good fuck. It was a remarkable, powerful, downright heavenly experience that even now he couldn't fully understand. Because not only had he had sex inside this very hotel room with a sexy woman in cosplay: he'd also done it in full-view of a friend without the latter even batting an eye. Even more incredible-she was fucking pregnant!

He'd always had a thing for pregnant women, a secret he kept hidden from his friends even during the worst of benders. And so apparently some freaky shit was happening that was making people suddenly pregnant, while also lusting for him personally.

A moment later, his level-headed self settled back in control. No, there was no denying that something outrageous had happened (see slick, slightly stinging cock, which until a minute ago had been deep in preggy pussy). But was this whacked-out shit a one-off, or was it prelude to more?

He got up, and hurriedly got dressed. Petey had nicked his eye-mask-well, at least that was a good reason to be up and about. He'd only barely left the area outside their room and was just about to round the corner when he spun and almost collided with someone. Luckily, he managed to swerve out of the way, blurting out an apology; before he did a double-take and saw exactly who it was.

It was Mila' acquaintance, the woman in the sexy "Kuroka" costume. And she was still wearing the costume.

Then he did a second double-take, when he saw her bloated belly that seemed to burst out from the parted folds of her sleazy kimono. The sultry woman with the Southern accent blinked at him, before her smile widened. "Oh my, just the boy I wanted to see. Why don't you head on up to our room with me, young man. I sure could use some help with a... delicate matter." She hooked an arm under his and ushered him onward.

"Uhhh... whaa... really?" he asked, his eyes wandering over the woman's greatly changed form. Her pregnant belly wobbled softly as she walked; which made his dormant erection rise. She was as heavily pregnant as the previous one, and in her eyes glowed the same overwhelming lust. The hand on his bicep squeezed when their eyes met.

"Uhm... but don't you have a boyfriend?"

The woman giggled. "...So?"

He didn't need to be told twice. The door to her hotel room banged open, as he and her had their arms wrapped around each other, their tongues fighting dominance in their mouths. He paused for a while to drink in her nubile, pregnant form, with her obi the only thing keeping her kimono from sliding to the floor. Ren hungrily went down to kiss and nibble at her slender neck, and her sexy, exposed collarbones, which made her giggle in appreciation. She pressed her hands all over his back, before she found a way to pull down his pants and boxers.

Ren did a little of his own pulling down, exposing her gorgeous, milk-filled breasts for him to admire. He nipped at her swollen teats, teasing her while his hands pumped her boobs. She gladly reciprocated, using her hands to give his little boy a little tug, awakening it to fight once again after only a short period of rest.

"Honey-munchkin, you up for breakfast?" came a voice. Ren turned and saw a man standing there. For a moment, he just stood frozen. The moment passed, and the man made no other reaction to Ren openly fondling and pawing at his girlfriend.

"I-I-I dunno," the woman said airily, throwing her hands in the air as Ren scooped her up, then deposited her on the bed. While her boyfriend watched, he removed her obi, exposing her naked form, framed by her kimono, for him to explore. He did just that and more with her sexy bod, remaining silent while the two talked. "I'm not... haah! Oh yeah that feels real... haah! good! Ahh! I ain't really feeling hungry yet, darling." She made a purring cat-like sound as Ren began to rain kisses all over her smooth bump.

"Oh. Well alright, I'll just be here then." Ren froze, then shook his head. He whispered to the woman:

"Get your stupid boyfriend to leave."

"Yeah, alright. Um, darling? Could you just leave me for a bit? I'd like to be alone with my thoughts for a while." Leave her alone to have a stranger fuck her perfectly pregnant body, that was. She squirmed and sighed, as Ren began to explore her small love crevice, which leaked and reeked of her arousal.

"Yeah, alright," said the oblivious boyfriend. He left without saying a further word.

"Now we're all alone, my hot studbuddy," the woman said, toying with his chest as he began to line up. He reached down to kiss her, being careful not to put weight on her body. Then she sighed as he claimed her without further ado, sinking his cock deep inside her throbbing cunt. Soon he started a rhythm, just as frenetic as when he fucked the Camilla cosplayer.

"Ooh, you're a fiery one," the woman said, in-between moans and gasps. She grasped his arms on either side of her and clawed at it. "You're really... ohhh... haaah... haaah... so spirited! Like a horse! Like a stud! Ohh god... god..!"

"Aw come on, slut," he said, taunting. "This ain't your first dance at the rodeo."

"But it's the first time I've got such a... violent ride," the woman said, licking her lips, as sweat began to form on her body. Feeling like he would never have another chance, Ren thoroughly explored the woman's body as he fucked her, drawing circles around her nipples, pressing hickeys all over her skin, and rubbing and fondling her enormous bump. He came buckets into her wanton pussy, which made her actually screech like some animal, wailing loudly at the top of her lungs.

She would screech two more times, the third with her boyfriend actually there waiting outside the door, before they were done.

Later, Ren stumbled through the corridors, not caring at all at the state of his cosplay. His mind was in a delicious, post-coital haze, the satisfaction of a man who'd successfully bred two women-two women who'd been heavily pregnant, a double bonus for him.

The second encounter had been full confirmation of what the dream had said to him. "Reality warped", "hidden desires", etc., etc. No way would two women just go pregnant all within a day, not without certain shenanigans involved. Add in the way the boyfriend had not reacted at all, had even accommodated his demands, and Ren was sure he would be able to get away with everything involving women who were coming onto him directly.

 _So which would be next...?_  His mind wandered, trying to find a face from yesterday. His excitement grew when he realized any one of those faces would be his for the taking. Feeling for his phone, he realized he'd left it inside their hotel room. He turned around to dash back there, intent on picking out candidates as soon as he could.

When he opened the door, he was astounded by the sight that awaited him. Long, flowing red hair, a slender body, thick-full breasts-this was undoubtedly a figure oozing much womanly charm. Ren instantly recognized it for what it was-it was the "Rias Gremory" cosplay that Mila had brought with her. It sure showed off the body that usually lay underneath layers of "boy-clothes"; which of course made for an uncomfortable reflection, as no one wanted to bring up the idea that one's tomboyish friend actually had a hot bod.

Of course, Ren would have left it at that; he was used to seeing the true Mila underneath all the bullshit, and he respected her enough not to totally make an issue over nothing.

But then he saw she was pregnant.

And she was looking at him kind of strange.

Oh my god, he thought, a lump in his throat, when he saw the passionate, fiery gaze of his cosplayer friend turned towards him, her pregnant bump swinging towards him as she turned.

"Hello, Ren," she said. "I was just waiting for you."

"My god, Mila," he said breathlessly. "You?"

Ren became unaware of everything he was doing, or of anything at all. Their bodies clashed together in a heap of wet and sloppy kisses, as Mila' red cosplay hair fell over their shoulders. Ren pressed his body close to Mila', while his kisses grew more passionate. The two of them moaned as they methodically stripped the other's body of clothes, all until they stood there sharing warmth through their bare naked skin.

"Oh goshh... oh gosh... Ren, I need it... I need it... I need you...!" his best friend whimpered, grabbing a hold of his hot, turgid cock and pressing it against the rubbery surface of her belly.

"Mila! Mila!" Ren could not resist running his hands all over his friend. Many years of frustration, of unresolved sexual tension, of what-ifs and the could-have-beens; they were all washed away in the passionate torrent, as Ren's lusts were inflamed by the inexplicable sight of Mila suddenly becoming pregnant.

Unlike his previous partners, Ren took it slow, reverently laying his best friend on the bed, before wrapping his arms around her shoulder and kissing her deep. All the while Mila warm, calloused hands-once things he only felt when he shook them-now casually explored his genitals, practically priming his cock for use.

"Oh Mila, I can't believe it!" he said, almost sobbing. He loomed above his friend, careful not to upset her belly, even as he rained kisses down on her breasts, which still looked small and tiny despite being engorged.

Mila gasped and squealed, as Ren played with the part of her she would've punched any other boy for touching. "C'mon Ren. C'mon. I've been waiting for this a long fucking time. C'mon give it to me. Plunge your cock into me!"

Ren groaned loud and proud when they finally united, when he was able to fully sheathe himself into his best friend's cunt. Mila gasped and pleaded with him, and they held hands through the whole, fiery ordeal, their eyes fixed on each other, their expressions melting, burning, turning into masks of crazed lust, like two animals lost to the frenzy. Mila' long, red, flowing cosplay hair fluttered and weaved through the air as their bodies bounced against the bed. Ren rutted hard and rutted deep, focusing his entire soul on utterly claiming his best friend, on transforming her from her normal, tomboyish, cosplay-nut self into his own personal lover, his own whore.

When the climax came it was as if he were marking her insides with his cum, claiming it utterly for himself. It was the most fulfilling thing he'd ever done in his life.

After, Ren and Mila were like virgins only newly introduced to sex (despite Mila' obvious condition). They continued to fornicate, pleasing each other in the many ways they knew how, all until afternoon bled into night, and even until midnight. They tried different positions, and bred constantly, like rabbits.

Petey called once, while they fucked, and it was almost hilarious to Ren.

"We can't go down there, Petey," Mila said breathlessly, her breasts jiggling up and down from Ren's rapid-fire ramming. The sounds of flesh slapping together lewdly would be very clearly heard by Petey. "Me n' Ren are fucking. Khahaha!" She snorted.

"Alright," their friend said, utterly oblivious to everything. "I'll see you later."

Later that night, as he lay spooning behind his former best-friend turned lover, Ren's mind turned over the implications of what he'd done. He'd just crossed a line he and his friends all had thought would never be crossed. The notoriously asexual Mila-preggers and cock-hungry slut. His erection stirred as he placed his arm possessively around Mila. She was his now, there would be no question about it.

So thinking, he drifted off to sleep.

In his dream, the hooded figure was there waiting for him.

I SEE YOU ARE ENJOYING YOURSELF. It cracked open a can of beer.

"Is this you?" he asked.

PLEASE REMEMBER THAT REALITY WILL ONLY BE WARPED WITHIN THE AREAS YOU ARE CURRENTLY LOCATED. THIS POWER WILL NOT WORK ANYWHERE ELSE.

"You mean... I can only use it during conventions?"

CORRECT.

"Wow. That's pretty cool. Thanks... I guess?"

YOU HAVE WON. THAT IS ENOUGH.

"Anyway, are only the hot chicks pregnant? Or is it everyone here wearing a cosplay?"

YOUR DESIRES WARP ALL. AS I HAVE SAID, ONLY THOSE WHO ARE DESTINED FOR MOTHERHOOD WILL BECOME AFFECTED.

So did that mean the gregarious tomboy Mila had secretly yearned to get hitched and have babies? That thought was forefront in his mind when he awoke. It was still a ways off until dawn, but his solid erection was already itching for more. "You little minx," he whispered to his best friend's nape, making her moan in her sleep. "You really wanted to be a momma that bad, huh? Why'd you never say so? I could've given you everything you wanted, if you'd asked." He caressed her bulge, then lifted up her leg with his knee, positioned his cock between her thighs, and then plunged himself back inside her wet and slimy nethers.

He knew he could not just be satisfied with just banging Mila. This was not the time to go steady just yet, particularly with all those other mothers out there just waiting for a chance at Ren cock. As he pounded into his best friend-turned-lover's sore pussy, he reached for his phone.

The next day he didn't even bother with his cosplay. No one seemed to care. He peeked into the panels, the assembly halls, the corridors, the walkways, and saw many hot-looking mamas: from young, fiery petites to voluptuous femmes with teats full to bursting with milk. He supposed he could not just call them all: infinite stamina had apparently not been a prize. So he had to budget his time: and had to choose those who'd look like a good bang in their costumes.

The first one seemed like a no-brainer-it was the mysterious-seeming beauty in the intricately made "Albedo" costume from before. There was just something so grand and ethereal about her that drew him to her like a moth to a flame. Add that to the fact she was brimming with the glow of motherhood, which made for quite a spectacle.

He approached her without fear. Up close, she looked like she was half-Asian, which thus explained her milky pale skin. "Can we... go to your room?" he asked, in full view of the other people.

The woman smiled, and nodded. "Of course."

He didn't realize the woman was a rare kind of special until he felt the full weight of her breasts crush his penis between them, and he instantly felt like it had been swallowed in a special type of marshmallowey hell. Her skin was milky white even underneath her clothes without the makeup, which made her even hotter. Panting loudly, she kneaded her thick, lactating breasts around his cock, each motion making her supple skin ripple. Ren threw his head back, his hips now subconsciously thrusting forward, seeking more and more pleasure, until he came, filling the valley between her glorious boobs with his sticky, white jizz.

The woman didn't want to take off her clothes, and for once Ren didn't press the issue. There was just something "forbidden" in tearing apart her cosplay, like he would be defiling something sacred. She lay back, lifted the hem of her dress and gently coaxed his cock into the hidden depths of her nethers. He had to admit, it was quite a different ordeal, when he stuck his hardness into a tight, moist space that he couldn't see. When they fucked, the woman made loud crooning sounds, patting his head gently and giving Ren a warm, fuzzy feeling, like he were making love to a genuine mother. When he came, he rode the squeezing waves of pleasure her inner folds wrought while his head nestled against her breast. For a while he just lay there on top of her suckling on her teat like a child, and she let him, a fond smile on her face all the time.

His next target was obvious. Ren would kick himself in the nut before he could let this chance pass. Two actual MILFs, twins no less?  _Come to papa!_

They were still wearing their flashy hooker-like cosplays, which brazenly showed off all their best assets-full, wholesome breasts, asses that refused to quit, and legs that looked sexy under any light. One of the sisters, the brunette wearing the skimpier "Ishtar" costume, had her breasts almost becoming too full and unwieldy to be held back by her bra-costume. The other sister, blonde, and wearing the more conservative, but still sexy "Ereshkigal" costume, approached Ren and said, "There you are, young man. Would you like to make a donation for a good cause?" She licked her lips.

He made no effort to hide his attention to their splendid mammary mounds. "Oh yeah, I'm definitely down to make a... sizable donation."

The first sister came close, bringing her plump baby bump in close to her twin. "Come on then, sis. We need to entertain generous offers like these personally." Ren never felt there'd be anything more awesome than having the twins flank him on both sides, their hot, pregnant bodies pressed firmly against him as they left the convention area.

Inside their room, he had a confirmation they were actual MILFs, with their mentioning their daughters who were out for college. To be looking so hot and sexy in a stripper-esque cosplay at their age... Ren had no illusions as to the rare opportunity he'd gotten.

They sat together on the side of the bed, their bellies pressed as one, their leaking breasts pinned against his legs. The twins showed off their experience-perhaps even as sluts in their bygone days-when they used their combined talents to sniff all over his cock, breathing deep of the raunchy scent, before taking him in their mouths, lavishing it with wet, drooling kisses and generous laps of their tongues. As if using some signal he didn't hear, the twins began alternating their attentions, with one suckling on his glans while the other nibbled at the underside of his dick. Their expert movements made him cum quickly, and they were quick to catch his thick seed inside their mouths, until his jizz dripped from the corners of their lips. They then turned to the other and swapped his cum back and forth among them, sharing his seed with sweet, intimate french kisses. The sight was so arousing that his cock was instantly ready to go, which made the two chuckle knowingly, as if they were toying with him.

He took turns fucking them on their bed; and all the while they kept on making calls back home.

"Yeah, I'm alright, dear," the Ishtar cosplayer said over Skype, while he pounded deep into her slippery pussy. "I promise you mommy's working real hard, okay? A young man's giving me a most enjoyable experience. In fact, I'd like you to meet him sometime. I'm sure he'd do wonders for you, baby. He'll stop you from growing up into a slut like your mother. I'll be home quickly, so you and your father don't have to worry." Her words were punctuated by sharp whines and squeals, as he rolled his thumb over the nub of her clit.

"Robbie, I'd like you to check out a few companies for me," the Ereshkigal cosplayer told her husband on the phone, when Ren rammed her ass next. "I can't call them myself, so won't you be a dear and help me out? I can't do it, can't you hear I'm busy? I can't miss this chance, this is the only real dicking I've gotten for like five years now, no thanks to you. Thanks, dear you're a sweetie, the con should be over real soon." Despite her matter-of-fact tone, her face was full red with lust; she bit her lips and gasped as Ren made all sorts of inroads into her.

Each time he came, he pulled out, stroking his cock and moving into the space between their huge bellies, whereupon they leaped on the chance to be bathed in his spunk, or else swallow his seed entirely. Sometimes he'd even just spray it over the woman he'd just fucked, coating her engorged frame with his searing hot seed. After a while, it became an addicting sort of play, which made them miss lunch entirely. They took a small "break" for a bit (if calling room service while they blew him constituted as a break) to eat, before Ren returned and embraced the twins, taking them again, and again, and again.

Flushed with triumph, Ren escaped the hell of twins literally draining him dry. While he'd have liked to indulge himself even more, like the case with Mila he wanted to enjoy some other babes before the convention ended.

Before he could go down to the elevators, a woman rounded a corner, almost making him jump.

"There you are..." she said, her voice slurred. She was a woman dressed in a high school girl's outfit, with long, pink hair. Were it not for the dyed hair, the thick layer of make-up, and the accessory she wore which made her look like she was wearing horns, he'd have thought her a normal person, not a cosplayer.

The woman sauntered close, making Ren clearly see she was actually kind of pretty. Her outfit made it seem like she was one of those girls from a private school-demure and sophisticated. However, the look she was giving him was anything but demure, it was wily and predatory, like a beast that had finally caught sight of prey.

"I've been waiting for you," the woman said, her heavily pregnant belly swaying with every step. "You can't just leave a lady hanging like that, Darling."

"Then let's remedy that," Ren said, making the girl beam widely. "Your room?"

He found that the woman was a special brand of odd later when she literally pulled up her skirt while the door was still open, and thrust out her bubble butt at him.

"Don't you want to be on the bed at least?" he said, closing the door.

"No, I want your cock in me now! Do it! I need you to penetrate me, do me hard, Darling! Do it!" The thrill of it was hard for Ren to say no, and so he took her right there, holding on to her arms for leverage while they were both still standing. Ren fell into the spell, pushing his hips into hers in a frantic sort of mating frenzy, as if it were needed to breed this female here and now.

Of all others she decided to be on top. Unable to do much to protest, and willing to bear the new thrill, Ren lay back on the bed as the girl mounted him, all the while stripping herself of her clothes until they were both naked. After sticking him deep inside her hot, writhing insdes, she literally bounced on top of him, her pussy munching on him like it was a mouth all on its own. Ren stared at the almost hypnotic way her thick, engorged breasts and belly rippled and heaved every moment on top of him, a sight he'd never seen from all the ladies he'd fucked before. All throughout she screamed, "Darling, darling", like it were a mantra for her, and Ren was quick to oblige her obvious passion by suckling greedily on her tits, and pushing up at her weight with much gusto.

They did it reverse-cowgirl, or with her sitting full nelson on top of him. Her appetite was rapacious, and so was her tendency for the more unusual forms of depravity. When finally she toppled against him, her back pressed against his chest, allowing him to hug her from behind, his hips felt like they would give out, as if he'd been given the ride of his fucking life.

As he lay there, spooning, he looked towards the digital watch on the bedside table.

"Damn," he said. The day was almost over. The con would end. All the world was his oyster but only, the stranger had said, during cons like these.

 _Well, whatever._  Maybe he'd finally take Mila's hobby a little more seriously. After all, he'd just learned that a whole bunch of babes were into the stuff, and with them came the promise of hot, torrid pregnant sex.

* * *

**An anonymous commission, thank you.**

**If you'd like a story to be commissioned, feel free to contact me on theruffpusher.tumblr.com or on fanfiction.net under "The Ruff Pusher".**


End file.
